This invention relates to a refrigeration cycle control apparatus and also a control apparatus for an air conditioner including a refrigeration cycle
Some automotive air conditioners use a compressor of the variable capacity type. The capacity of the compressor is adjusted in accordance with the load on the air conditioner This design allows a reduced loss of energy driving the compressor and ensures an improved feeling in air conditioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,167 discloses automotive air conditioners which use modern control theory to obtain excellent air conditioning characteristics.